metrovideogamefandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora
The Aurora (Russian: Аврора) is a heavily modified steam locomotive, boarded by Artyom and Anna to find a new home far to the East in Metro Exodus. It serves as a mobile base for the player. Yermak is the Aurora's helmsman, while Miller serves as its crew's leader. Overview It travels using the Trans-Siberian Railway. The ranger couple utilise a crew of Spartans from the Order to keep the locomotive running and secure from outdoor hazards - such as mutants and harsh environmental conditions. The entire train appears to consist of 4 units, with the Aurora as the locomotive, a large modified passenger car that appears to be used for storage and living quarters, another steam locomotive in non-operating condition possibly used for additional storage or spare parts, and a flatcar holding more equipment, including a long pole-like device. However, creative director Andriy Prokhorov has said in interviews that "The Aurora will be constantly changing along the journey with more cars, different types of cars, and people that join you... ...Before in Metro you had different stations, and now the Aurora acts as your station". As the Aurora halts at each new region the player can explore, it becomes a base of operations for Artyom. This is where we can swap out firearms at the armoury, chat with the crew to learn more about their backstory, and sometimes even leave the train in the company of some crew members to assist them on other missions. The Aurora has been compared to the Normandy from Mass Effect in the functions it serves. While new individuals can join the growing crew of the armoured train, old crew members can also die when exploring the wastelands. Crew The team aboard the Aurora can grow or diminish in number over the course of the story of Metro Exodus. A group of rangers from the Spartan Order form the basis of the crew from the start of the journey, but new individuals can be recruited to join Artyom along the way. Some of the crew's members include: *Artyom - The player character and protagonist of the game, returning from previous instalments of the series. *Anna - Artyom's wife and best sniper of the Ranger Order, first seen in Last Light and Metro 2035. *Miller - The Sparta Order's leader, commander of the Aurora and a character who has thus far appeared in all the main Metro books and games. *Stepan - Not to be confused with the stalker of the same name from Metro 2033, he is a ranger from Metro 2035 who sided with Artyom and joined him aboard the train. *Duke - A scout of the Ranger Order and survivor of the Battle for D6 like Stepan, he is one of the youngest on the Aurora. *Tokarev - The weapons expert of the armoured train's crew, responsible for creating many of the Order's weapons and modifications *Yermak - Helmsman of the Aurora as well as the driving force behind all of its mechanisms, he used to work as personnel in the Moscow Metro before the war. *Idiot - One of the smartest men aboard the train, he is considered its resident philosopher. *Alyosha - The Order's scout specialist and survivalist expert who used to work as a guard in Polis. *Damir - Kazakhstani-born medic of the Rangers, a rarity among the primarily Slavic makeup of the faction. Trivia *Aurora is also the name of a Russian protected cruiser. A shot from her forecastle gun is considered to be the symbolic start of the Bolshevik Revolution in 7th November 1917. *The Aurora is a "duplex" locomotive, with two sets of driving wheels in what appears to be a 2-8-8-6 configuration, which means a forward pilot truck with two wheels, two sets of driving wheels with eight wheels each, and a trailing truck with six wheels. In Russian configuration, this would be a 1-4-4-3, though there is no known Russian locomotive with this configuration. *Armoured and modified trains have appeared in the Metro Series before, namely several books of the Universe of Metro 2033, such as Denis Shabalov's "Constitution of the Apocalypse" trilogy consisting of the novels: The Right to Use Force, The Right to Life, and The Right to Revenge. *The Aurora is the second armoured train to appear in the Metro games after the one used by the Red Line in Metro: Last Light. Gallery In-game Aurora.jpg Aurora610.jpg vlcsnap_2017_12_07_23h25m18s398.jpg ME11.jpg Aurora2.jpg Aurora3.jpg Concept Art Aurora - concept art 1.png Aurora - concept art 2.png Aurora - concept art 3.png ru:Аврора Category:Vehicles Category:Metro Exodus